Casey Aspen
Casey Aspen is one of the main protagonists of Pokémon: Frozen Nights, a fanfiction by Pandora910. His first Pokémon was an Eevee given to him by his father, which he eventually evolved into a Vaporeon. He is the son of Professor Aspen and part of Shellby City's Swim Team. History Casey was born and raised in Shellby City where he learned everything he knows now. His father, Clint, was a Pokémon trainer there. On Casey's fifteenth birthday he was given his first Pokémon, an Eevee. A few months later, Casey evolved his Eevee into a Vaporeon using a water stone he found while swimming. His father passed away two months later due to a long standing sickness. Casey joined the Shellby City Swim Team to try and distract himself from the loss and is one of the top members of his team. When Rayne first reached Shellby City, she befriended Casey and he decided to join her on her journey through Fennor where he managed to catch two more Pokémon. Appearance Casey is tall and fit, he is in shape due to constantly swimming. He has semi-long dark blue hair and grayish-blue eyes. He usually wears a blue T-shirt with a Dive Ball on it and white shorts with blue stripes. He wears a rope necklace and black sandals. He also carries a blue shoulder bag with him. Character Casey is incredibly kind and generous. He does his best to help those around him and refuses to leave someone in need behind. He is always ecnourging people to be the best they can be, but often forgets about himself in the process. Casey hates having others help him, so he often keeps his problems to himself. Because of this, Casey has a lot of pent up emotion that he deals with poorly. Pokémon On Hand Relationships Family 'Prof. Leslie Aspen- '''Casey's mother, Casey loves his mother and is constantly helping her with her work on Pokémon. Casey and his mother have a fantastic relationship and have stuck through together after the loss of Casey's father. Leslie encourages Casey to be whatever he wants to be, and supports his decision to travel with Rayne '''Flint Aspen- '''Casey's father and hero. Casey idolized his father throughout his entire life and was torn apart when his father passed. As time has passed, Casey has done his best to live up to and honor his father's name, no matter what. '''Harley Aspen- '''Casey's little sister, she looks up partially to casey but mostly to Ashlyn. Casey loves his little sister and does his best to look out for her. For her eleventh birthday, Casey gave her an Eevee as their father did for him. '''Ashlyn Aspen-' Casey's older sister. Casey doesn't speak much with his older sister, who is quite older than he is (five years). After travelling to Alola, Ashlyn moved to Jade City and is a trainer in the gym there. Friends '''Rayne Sherwood- '''Casey's travelling partner and one of his best friends. Casey enjoys having Rayne's positive, driven attitude around him and he enjoys her influence on him to be a good trainer. Meanwhile, he encourages Rayne to be her best and to remain confident. '''Maren Cross- '''Maren is another one of Casey's travelling partners and best friends. He especially enjoys her cheerful attitude and light aura, spreading joy wherever she goes. Maren tries reaching out to Casey and trying to get him to open up and despite him trying to avoid it, he will tell her what is on his mind from time to time. Rivals '''Damien Hollow- '''While Maren and Rayne are annoyed by Damien, Casey despises him. He blames Damien for the "corruption" of his sister, Ashlyn. Casey and Damien entered a fight in which Damien won and severely injured Casey's Vaporeon, causing even more animosity between the two. Category:Male Characters Category:Trainers Category:Characters